Master of puppets: The cold child of death
by The-poisonus-black-rose
Summary: Naruto is saved from death outside the gates of konoha by Sasori of the red sand. The story will follow the life of Naruto as he grows up dreaming of one day perfecting the art of puppetry.


Hi, I'm going to try and write a Naruto ff…. Which will probably suck but what the hell.

**Summary: **Naruto is found beaten and near death outside the gates of konoha by Sasori of the red sand. The story will followthe life of Naruto as he grows up dreaming of one day perfecting the art of puppetry.

**Warning: **This story is Au and Sasori will not be a member of akatsuki(he will be a killer though), wearing the scorpion puppet or be an actual human puppet and he will be about 19 in the beginning of the story .

Do not complain if the characters are OOC cause I will change them how I see fit.(NYAH!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO.

**Pairings: **Naruto!Many

(will probably include femkyuubi,anko,oc,oc!jinchuuriki. some will be flings and others more permanent.)

Gaara!Oc

Others are not decided.

Master of puppets: The cold child of death.

Chapter one:

A new beginning.

In the beginning, Kami made the bijou. They were made to keep the world at balance and they did their job well. Each was given a part of the earth to govern, they were to keep peace and eliminate that which threatened their world, but kami had underestimated one of his creations; The humans. 

A young man with chin length red hair and calculating brown eyes walked along the border of the village hidden in the leaves as the night fell. The shadows danced all around, hiding the young mans form from view.

The sound of yelling made the man stop in his tracks as he neared the gates, there, yelling and cheering, was a mob of villagers and shinobi alike all crowding around one man who seemed to be beating someone to death.

From his spot in the shadows the stranger could not make out the form of the victim but from its cries it was but a toddler.

Emotions warred as he looked upon the scene, but before he could make up his mind one of the villagers told the others to just dump the child in the thick wood work that surrounded them.

"What if it lives?!" said one of the shinobi. This question was followed by similar exclamations.

"Even if it is the Kyuubi this weak body would not be able to stay alive after such fatal blows." The elder of the villagers stated.

After much grumbling a masked shinobi agreed to take it into the woods and dump it, claiming that if the wounds did not kill the demon, the cold surely would.

At that the mob receded back into the village leaving the bloody and broken form of a blond boy about three years old in the hands of the shinobi.

--------x-------------x-------------x------------x------------x------------x-------------x------------x-----------x--------------x-

The red haired young man followed the ninja deep into the woods until they came to a river.

Laughing, the shinobi put the bloody child on the ground at the edge of the river.

The young man hidden in one of the trees watched as he pulled down his mask revealing the lavender eyes of a Hyuuga.

Kicking the toddler he said in a mocking tone:

"The great 'hero' Uzumaki Naruto" A haughty laugh.

The temperature dropped in the clearing, halting the Hyuugas laughter as his and the hidden observers gaze went to rest on the child.

Instead of the broken form of a tan child they expected there lay a creature of beauty.

His golden locks had paled until they looked like spun moonlight and his skin was the colour of the purest snow but the most unsettling feature was the thin layer of ice which covered the expanse of his body and seemed to spread from him, freezing the clearing and the rushing river, seemingly stopping time.

"you're nothing but a filthy demon, DIE!" And with that the leaf shinobi charged, fully intending to stop the heart of the small child.

CLANK!

x-------------x------------x---------------x----------x-----------x-------x-------------x-------------x-------x---------------x----

Akasuna no Sasori looked down at the form of the child he just rescued.

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh." He picked up the icy body. "I'll have to change that name."

The boy shifted in his sleep as he was carried away from the bloody ice tomb by his savior.

"You're deadly cold…" Sasori smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Shibö no Hyoko."

-----------x------------x-----------x-------------x------------x----------x--------x--------------x---------x---------x--------x---

_Do you like it?_

_Love it?___

_Hate it?___

_Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!_

"_juuuuuust, PUSH DA BUTTON!!!!!!!"_

lots of love 3 3 3 TPBR


End file.
